starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Rethe Frettan
Rethe Frettan was born on Anzat sometime before 4000 BBY. Around 3900 BBY, he fed on a Massassi warrior, one of the last of their kind. He took a sword from that warrior and proceeded to feed on three more before the species became officially extinct. Around 3700 BBY, Rethe consumed the soup of an Ithorian Force-user. The Sinclair Incident Around 3650 BBY, Rethe met Cadence Sinclair and Kalja Maysul Leidias. Pursuing the soup of a Sith witch who, in turn, pursued Sinclair led him to pay the odd duo's way from Aquilaris to Axum. Accompanying them on the Evening Star with Marcus and Ian Rosenberg, as well as an odd Ithorian named Fer'shi - the son of the Ithorian Rethe had fed upon years earlier - he assisted in the rescue of a number of refugees, including a Jedi named Mira, from a group of pirates. He accompanied them further to the Ploo System. The outcome of those events remains uncertain, but Rethe definitely became the enemy of the Leidias family. The Solomon Incident Between 818 and 806 BBY, Rethe accompanied and worked with Whit Solomon, a notorious pirate. The two became close friends; Solomon was one of the few sentients in the Galaxy aware of Rethe's identity and capacity who remained alive after Rethe's association with him. Each confided in the other. Rethe even trained Solomon in several of the Anzati arts of deception, manipulation, and death. When the time came for Solomon to disappear - or die, as far as the rest of the Galaxy was aware - Rethe was tasked with ensuring that Simp Wafahi followed his orders and that Baehorde remained a secret, and with observing the success of Solomon's clones. Since the Battle of Yavin Rethe avoided Jedi during the Galactic Civil War, seeking instead political figures and powerful bounties. He avoided personal ties to any people, lest he be discovered, especially when he noted - quite to his displeasure - that the Leidias family had survived the Jedi Purge. At some point during the Xen'Chi War, Rethe fled a planet being conquered by the Dominion and slew and consumed four Xen'Chi warriors in the process. The Hale Incident Following that war, while keeping tabs on the soldier-clone Arlan Hale, Rethe chanced upon two Xen'Chi, Sar'Preyvor and Shan Tslav, who were seeking Hale themselves. He persuaded them that he could take them to Hale, and proceeded to take them to Baehorde on his vessel, the Blade of Fate. There, he helped them fend off the Scautus Order and reach Hale and his companions, deep in the one-time base of the infamous pirate Solomon, but only after the droids had completed the transfer of Solomon's mind into Hale's body, combining the two persons. Hale, now Solomon, recognized Rethe and ordered him to take two of Hale's companions, Eric Noble and Yerrix, back to their ship, the Wayfarer. He led them through the tunnels until they reached the Dark Jedi Rakka, whom Rethe engaged in combat while the other two made for the ship. Abilities Like all Anzati, Rethe has the ability to "smell" powerful people. This allows him not only to identify bloodlines and determine Force sensitivity, but also pinpoint a strong personality - someone like a politician or crime lord, or anyone who has significant self-confidence - and differentiate it from a weak personality - orphans, lowlifes, and most Gamorreans. In all of his years, he has received training in stealth and the martial arts, both hand-to-hand and with a variety of melee weapons. He has honed his skills with a blaster so that he can compete with many mercenaries and bounty hunters, although it is not his preferred method of combat. His stealth training, beyond simply walking quietly and staying in the shadows, also involves hiding himself and his nature from others in crowds and social locations, as well as using his own strong mind to resist intrusions and compulsions through the Force. Personality Category:Notable Characters Category:Anzati Category:Archangel